Year of the Spark May 3
by Sparky Army
Summary: Their roles had been well and truly reversed. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note(Hannah554): Another slightly humorous one shot, I don't know where my angst muse has gone to. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Role Reversal  
**_By Hannah554_

* * *

John stepped through the bars and listened to the screech the rusted metal joints gave as the door was closed behind him. The long corridor in front of him was lined with cells but his destination was fairly close to the front, a fact he was thankful for, the wolf whistles and comments he was getting from the female inmates had him dreading walking past the few cells between him and the one he wanted. He came to a stop outside the metal bars, the woman escorting him also stopped several feet away, giving him his privacy simply because she had to but staying close in case she had reason to intervene.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," he stated when the woman in the cell in front of him registered his presence. She stood up, leaving the uncomfortable looking bed she had been sitting on and approached the bars. She didn't look amused, or in any kind of good mood and he couldn't really blame her.

"You can make jokes later John, want to tell me what's going on?" she asked him, she sounded tired which wasn't a surprise given that she'd spent last night in here. It had taken over twelve hours to convince the authorities of this planet to let Elizabeth go. He never thought he'd be the one negotiating Elizabeth out of trouble; their roles had been well and truly reversed.

"Well apparently, when you were negotiating our trade agreement you looked at the floor for a second. They consider breaking eye contact a sign of deception and figured you'd only be deceiving them if you meant them harm so they threw you in here," John explained and Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"That's ridiculous," she stated in exasperation. "I spent the night in a jail cell because I looked at the floor."

It felt really weird how much their roles had been reversed; usually it would be him making excuses and rationales whilst Elizabeth chastised him. "I did tell you theses people were a bit paranoid and I also mentioned the eye contact thing," he told her carefully, glad that for the moment she was still stuck on the other side of the bars because if the glare she gave him was anything to go by she was really not enjoying their role reversal.

"So what's going on now?" she asked him and John smiled slightly.

"Well I spent all night negotiating your way out, Teyla helped at first but Rodney was being a hindrance so she and Ronon kept him busy," John informed her. "It took all night and all morning but I got them to agree to release you."

"That's great, why am I still in the cell?" Elizabeth questioned, gesturing to the bars still holding her in the small, damp space that had been her accommodation last night.

"Because before they let you out you have to agree to their conditions," John stated and Elizabeth looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "You have to agree to leave the planet immediately, never return and never send any of your people."

"I think I can manage that," she replied and John nodded, turning to look at the female prison guard who was still standing a short distance away.

"Okay," he told her and the large woman came over, staring down at Elizabeth with a disgusted and disappointed expression that made John extremely glad that Elizabeth would not be spending any more time here.

"Do you agree to leave this planet, never return and never send any of your people?" the guard questioned.

"Yes, I do," Elizabeth replied and John sighed in relief when she didn't break eye contact with the woman which would have sent them right back to square one.

"Shame, it would have been fun to see you try and survive in here, even more fun to watch you break," the guard stated and despite the momentary fear that flickered over Elizabeth's face, she didn't break eye contact.

"Alright, she said what you needed to hear," John stepped in when it became apparent the guard wanted to keep Elizabeth around a little longer. "You can let her out now and we'll be on our way."

The guard attempted to stare him down, John stared right back and the woman finally relented, opening the cell door and Elizabeth quickly stepped though and moved to stand by John. After a final staring completion, they were finally led to the exit and John could feel the guard's eyes following them away from the prison.

"I don't like her," Elizabeth whispered to John as they continued to walk away. "She creeps me out."

"Yeah, me too," John replied, resisting the urge to look back and instead looked at his watch and grimaced, it was a good thing the prison was on the edge of the village near the stargate. "We need to hurry up and get back to the gate."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him; obviously she could tell he'd done something she wouldn't like. "John, what have you done?"

"What makes you think I've done anything?" he questioned, feigning hurt and Elizabeth continued to look at him. "I had Ronon, Teyla and Rodney steal back our weapons as well as some of the Athosian food we gave them as a gift."

"John," she scolded and John smiled inwardly, they were back in their rightful roles now.

"What, they threw you in prison Lizabeth," he defended. "Nobody throws you in prison and gets away with it and they definitely don't get gifts."

Elizabeth once again stared at him for a moment before she smiled slightly "John Sheppard, are you defending my honour again?"

"Damn right," he replied which seemed to take her off guard, the last time she'd asked that questioned he'd been rendered speechless for a moment and then quickly moved the conversation along.

"Thank you," she finally replied and John was saved from having to respond by the sight of McKay waving frantically at him from the gate. Ronon and Teyla were carrying their things which they'd obviously successfully stolen back.

"Can we hurry up and leave before they find out what we did and throw us _all_ in prison?" Rodney questioned in annoyance.

"Calm down and dial the gate McKay," John ordered and the scientist all but ran over to the DHD. The sound of shouting and footsteps behind them informed them that the villagers had indeed discovered the missing items and were now in pursuit. Rodney was the first person through the gate, he was gone so fast John barely had chance to register his departure.

"I've never seen him move that fast," Ronon commented as he and Teyla stepped through the gate at a more leisurely pace. John and Elizabeth joined them, disappearing into the event horizon just as the villagers arrived.


End file.
